This invention relates to a hanger construction for a flexible and disposable plastic container for medical fluids which is easily fabricated and attached to a support hanger for purposes of administering fluids. More particularly, the invention relates to a scrapless hanger construction for a plastic bag for intravenous fluid which is fabricated in a manner such that an aperture and hanger portion is provided within the confines of the bag and the aperture is fabricated from tear and hinge lines so that the resulting tear-away tabs forming the aperture will remain in a position displaced from bag surface.
Flexible plastic bags are preferred by many as a container and delivery means for medical fluids. A problem which arises in using such plastic bags is their attachment to a hanger support. In many instances, the hanger portions become attached to the bag itself making it difficult to separate. Such could be the case with a bag of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,706 and 3,205,889 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,033 and 3,915,212. Attempts to eliminate this problem is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,062. Placement of a hanger hole within the confines of a flexible container is one manner of eliminating the problem of the hanger portion becoming adhesively secured to the bag body. Containers of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,529,598 and 4,027,842 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,028. However, these patents are concerned with containers which are not intended to have the container liquid surround the hanger hole portion and do not have the hanger aperture and bag designed so that the hanger hole is both recessed and self-supporting when the bag is filled with fluid and grasped for placement on a support hanger.
Recently, containers with recessed hanger apertures have been illustrated at page 72 in Plastics World, May, 1979 by Cryosan Ltd. of Hyde Park, Mass., and a unit of this type has been marketed by Baxter Travenol of Deerfield, Ill. Problems arise even in these types of containers in that scrap pieces are produced, the section of the bag forming the hole is not easily torn away, or the hanger slit or aperture will not accommodate a wide variety of hanger hooks.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a hanger portion in a flexible bag for medical fluids wherein the hanger portion will be formed without scrap. Other advantages are a flexible plastic solution container with a recessed hanger portion which can be fabricated so as to produce a hanger construction wherein the aperture can be readily formed by tearing away portions of the bag; a flexible container which by means of the hinging of the tear-away portions will not subsequently obstruct the aperture during placement on a hanger hook or engage it in a manner to prevent smooth passage thereover; and a scrapless hanger construction for a flexible solution container which can be produced at a minimum of cost.